


Not gonna give you up

by brightningstar



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cal Being Soft, Cal bby, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightningstar/pseuds/brightningstar
Summary: A one shot off fluff for my Traveler and Cal.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch & Traveler, Calderon Lynch/Traveler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Not gonna give you up

Tanya’s POV 

Day like always. I was wandering around the ship. My own thoughts in my head, thinking and thinking over everything what happened over past few months. 

If someone told me a while back that I would end up on the ship with some strangers which are not strangers anymore, I wouldn’t believe them.

Ryona will probably kill me if she sees me wandering around the ship again rather than me being in my room like I supposed to do but my family- well the family I thought I had always told me that I was stubborn and never listened but nevertheless I let my own thoughts go deeper into my mind as I stopped halfway through putting my hand on my chest as I took deep breath and continued onto my walk. 

  
As I kept wandering and wandering there was maybe a slight something that slipped my mind him.

Cal. There were many thoughts that I had in my mind when thinking of Cal.

He sure was very stoic and had this still posture and very serious but I know he is a good man. 

I could see that in his eyes everytime we talked or walked past each other. 

  
He can be understanding too given how he is acting or how he tries to handle his temper doesn’t mean he is a bad in a way or something else. 

He might also give this off cold shoulder but that’s a part that I like of him.

And he doesn’t mind at all. 

  
My cheeks suddenly flush at the thought of him.

Of his presence everytime I see him. 

  
Feel his touch. 

Or that he simply is here.

I smile to myself as I yet keep walking, I was about to reach out to my door knob when my head peeks out to the tall figure which I see from a distance where I am standing, and it looks very familiar to me as when I walk closer towards the bridge.

As I am seeing Cal standing there his face faced towards the big window glass as he stares out of the space, his arms behind his back , keeping his still posture like always it’s not a surprise here. 

I was about to walk in but I hesitate I don’t want to interrupt him or whatever he thinks about right now.

I think it’s not the best time to do it now , so I slowly starting to back out , not to make too much noise as I am trying to tiptoe back my way when I suddenly stiff , freezed in place as I hear Cal saying my name. 

As I turn around to see Cal gazing at me , with his blue sapphire eyes locked on mine. 

His arms are still behind his back as he looks at me and none of us utters a word. 

We just both stand there. 

And stand there for a several moments in a quiet atmosphere.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal’s POV

As I stand there, my arms behind my back and stares out of the space, thinking over the things in my head. 

  
Especially because of her. 

  
I do not know what it is but there is something about Tanya that I could feel.

Could it be feelings for her?

I blush at the thought of that as I smile for myself. 

  
Thinking that if I could know who she was from the beginning I first saw her that I wouldn’t be so harsh towards her. 

  
The guilt is sometimes still tripping over my mind as I think and think over the past few months that has passed.

I glance behind my shoulder as I could hear the little footsteps coming my way but I don’t let her see or realise that I know her presence or that I know she just walked in and in her head she probably or perhaps that it is not a surprise for me seeing her everyday and each morning. 

  
I suddenly feel her presence here as I could hear her from behind as she is making her way back tiptoeing on her toes and then I turn around and gaze over at her, my eyes locked over at hers as we both standing here not saying a single word . 

Only stand here as the silence over wash us and I’m making my step towards her , standing closer as I keep looking into her eyes, my thumb tracing over her cheek as she look over at it and then into my eyes again.

Never leaving it again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several moments has passed and there it is they are both still standing there , not saying anything , when Cal steps closer to her tracing his thumb over her cheek as she jolts a little but then she warms up to him and looks into his eyes again.

  
She opens her mouth to say something but then she sees him putting a thumb moving it from her cheek to her bottom lip tracing it over and cupping her face in both of her hands and tipping her head up so she is looking at him. 

  
They stand like this for yet a moment when Cal steps back and Tanya feels that she needs to go she probably esteemed her stay here and she feels like at this point it was a point of weakness and nothing will ever change so she is making her way back again.

She feels like something pulls her back as she tilts her yet head again and sees Cal holding her wrist , his eyes pleading into her to stay.

His gaze sad as he thought that maybe he did something wrong to made her feel like that. 

  
Like she can’t trust him yet or not enough to let him in. But she was wrong.

  
She stands beside him again. Looking at him as he cups her cheek and whisper something towards her, his voice low and quiet so only she could hear. 

‘’I-I probably should go I-‘’ She said as her voice cut off and trembled a little and Cal still looked over at her , wondering why she is like this because sure there has to be a reason why she is like this, there has to be.

’' No. Stay’’ He said towards her, his hand still holding her wrist as now his eyes softening towards her as he could feel her calming into his touch and it makes his heart warm too in a way. 

Cal never thought he could care about someone like he cares for Tanya even if he doesn’t show it yet. 

‘’ Are you sure? I can go if you wa-‘’ 

‘’ No, I said stay. Where do you think you are going?’’ 

‘’ I- well I thought you want to be alone so I thought you want me to- to go’’ Cal simply shake his head towards Tanya as he steps closer towards her again and places his hands on her shoulders and looks at her with a small smile.

  
She looks into his eyes again. 

She doesn’t know what it is or what it is causing it, but she feels that his presence is almost as good that it’s what she needs right now. 

"’Tanya I would never want that’’ He said as he leaned closer into her almost as their lips were mere away from each other but then he could see her eyes closer and her mouth opening up again to him to say with a mere whisper. 

‘’ Really Cal? You mean that?’’

‘’ Yes, I do’’ He whispered back to her connecting their foreheads together while he cupped her face and stayed like this for a while several moments and it was only him and her and no one else. 

Their noses touching one another as their eyes were closed. Them both simply enjoying each other presence and company they are in. 

  
He pulled away and sweep her into his arms and hugged her tightly holding her like that as they both turned to where Cal was standing and they both were watching the space Tanya in front of Cal as he was behind her his chest touching her back and thinking where next adventure might take them both together.


End file.
